Happy B'day, Eiji!
by ltifal
Summary: B'day fic for Eiji, what happen when Fuji add a game on b'day party...


**Note : I makes this fic one day before Eiji b'day… so I guess a bit short :P got the idea when reading a school rumble manga. Happy B'Day Eiji!**

**Warning : shounen ai (boy x boy love) don't like, please click on back button, haven't beta readed…apologize for possible error…. **

_Happy B'day, Eiji!_

Haaaaaaapppppppyyyyyyy B'Daaaayyy! A unison yell follows with several explosion sound in front of the door, just as soon as Kikumaru enter his house, blinking several times when he see his tennis regular members and members from other school, inside the family living room.

"happy b'day Eiji senpai (senior)" says Momoshiro with a grin as he pats his senpai's back. Kikumaru switches his look to Fuji, who is still standing behind him, smiling angelicly. "Fuji.. even if you already know about this party and tried to distract me from going inside the house, you shouldn't make me walk 2 km." Massive sweatdrop…

"sa.." Fuji just shrugs

"but.. I'll forgive you. Let's party!" yells Kikumaru with a grin as he bounces toward the table. Everybody goes to the table, with Kikumaru's facing a huge cake in the middle. "nyah! That huge!" grinning as his eyes lock at the beautifull stawberry cake in front of him. He spot the 15 candles on the layer, and looks around to find a matches, finding none of it, he goes to the kitchen. While Oishi with his confused look, try to find the lighter which he bought before, and of course the other start to talk.

"come on, I'm hungry!"

"it's not even begin, Kirihara!"

"hm.. I-data"

"shhh"

"ore-sama do not smoke, ask somebody else."

"usu"

"we all don't smoke, Atobe-san.."

"hn.."

"mada mada dane"

"where the lighter again?"

"Taka-san, are there wasabi-sushi?"

"er.. you want me to makes it, Fuji?"

"aha! The lighter."

"that thing out of gas, Oishi-san."

"how do you know that, Fuji?"

"I'M YUUTA!"

"sa.. Gakuto, you should't jump to the table…"

"who is jumping! Shishido just step on my foot!"

"bah, Mukahi you just too overact!"

"Shi-Shishido-san '_sweatdrop_'."

"ZZzzz"

"Gakuto, stop strangling Shishido, we still need our tennis member in one piece!"

"who are you?"

"What! I'm Hiyoshi! Remember that!"

Hearing noisy conversation around him, Tezuka twitches his eyes as he moves to the corner, and thanks to Kikumaru that the birthday boy finally comes from the kitchen with matches in his hand.On the same time though.. Oishi finally found his lighter which was under The Sleeping Jiroh… thanks to Kabaji who carried his body before the situastion become out of control.. Mukahi is still having strangle fight with Shishido, with Oshitari who smirk and watching the fight with amused….Ohtori helplessly stand between them to stop the fight… Hiyoshi seem a little furious with Echizen.. while Yuuta has an argumentation with Yagyu who called him Fuji earlier… Marui silently moves to food's table direction, attemp to takes one or two pudding but before he can.. Jackal stop him. Kirihara seem very annoyed with Yanagi's lecture bout being polite… Momoshiro also attemp to take one or two mini chocolate cake but unfortunately for him, as he not carefull enough to avoid from stepping on Kaidoh foot, resulting a glare contest between them…before grabbing each other collars...

"okay guys! Stop it.!" Yells Oishi as he see the now light candle, but noone seem to heard him... Atobe smirks as he finally moves through the middle and raises his finger, a familiar sound from his finger makes all Hyotei members suddenly stop all their activity and silently (although Shishido still glaring at Gakuto) moves and positioning themselves around the table.. Tezuka also yell two words '_Momoshiro, Kaidoh_' and as usual they both although still glaring at each other, pat their own cloth and go standing around the table.. while Yukimura just sweatdrop as his Fukubucho glaring at Marui and Yagyu which are very effective…silent as Kikumaru finally sit again in the middle facing a cake.

"ok, blow it Eiji."

"wait! Wish first!"

"ok, nyah." He closes his eyes as he start to think for his wish but before that Mukahi with his sarcartic tone interupt.. "I wish I lose to Gakuto!" massive sweatdrop... though some of them chuckle when they see the Birthday Boy's glaring at Mukahi... after the candle blowing and photo section.. they finally start to enjoy the food and cake. A music sound also start to play in the CD audio. A happy birthday song being sang, presents given and just like the normal birthday you had.. before Fuji comes with an idea... though most of Seigaku member back of from him, Fuji just smirk as he start to says..

"ne.. today is your birthday Eiji."

"right!" says Kikumaru as he's stop cutting his own cake on his plate. "so? Why?"

"sa.. I just got a game for you to enjoy.."

"really! What game?"

"well.. since it's your birthday, you become a king and the other have to follow your order."

"eh! Really! That sound fun!" grinning Kikumaru start to looks at some people... which makes that several people back off...

"hem.. that sound quite fun though.." gasping at Oshitari comment, Mukahi check his partner if he's serious or not...

"see, that'll be fun, come on just for one day.. for our beloved birthday boy." Says Fuji again as he opens his eyes.. "ne Tezuka?"

"..." Tezuka just stares at him then switches his eyes to Kikumaru who smiling angelicly and shows his puppy eyes.. he also meet Atobe's smirk face as the Hyotei captain shrugs and says '_I don't mind_' Yukimura also smile sweetly as he nod his head which make his fukubucho to twitches several times.. Tezuka finally sigh as he says "whatever." But he thinks he may soon regrets his decision...

"yay! So I'll make my order then." Grinning evily he moves his eyes around the room and then remember something.. "nya.. so the first one is... Mukahi!" which makes Mukahi step backward

"What! I'm not doing anything!" a chuckle comes from Oshitari lips as he heard the sentences

"ma.. Gakuto you are doing a thing, all right"

"Yuushi! Whose side are you!"

"hm.. this time.. Kikumaru." Mukahi just jawsdrop as he looks at the grinning Kikumaru again.

"nya! Don't worry so much, I'm not Fuji. hm.." he start to thinks his order for Mukahi unaware at Fuji's suddenly opens eyes... "I know" says him suddenly "Mukahi, as you always says your acrobatic better then me.. just stands around upside down with your hand, for hem 5 minutes."

"Wha! 5 minutes!" a gasp from the Hyotei Acrobatic

"ok 2 minutes!"

"Eiji-senpai, that's too easy for him." Says Momoshiro with of course, being reward a glare from Gakuto

"nya, I don't want to hurt him, Momo,beside it's just a game."

"sa.. Gakuto, start standing upside down then."

"YUUSHI!" a death glare as he finally sigh defeat "fine.." says Mukahi again as he starts to stand with his hands, the other just smirk, some even chuckles, the other just looks at the Red Head sympathizely.

"hoy! Second order!"

"eh but he's not done yet, Kikumaru."

"YUSHII!" even in this position, Mukahi can still yelling..

"don't worry, this had to do with Mukahi. Hm.. Shishido then."

"what! What did I do?" says him as he gasps and moves backward

"well.. I saw you and Mukahi were not very friendly.. so my order is support him so he don't fall."

"oh.. just that?" add Kirihara who also found that the game kinda amusing, dissapointed

"what do you mean by just that!" yells Shishido as he gives the Rikkaidai ni-nen a death glare. On the same times.. Kikumaru also asks Oshitari bout the reason why did they seem to hate each other. Oshitari looks at the Birthday Boy and whispering that he and Gakuto jokingly draw Shishido face when he was asleep and he haven't forgive them..

"hmm, I guess Gakuto need a support, Shishido.. just do that."

"but Atobe-san!"

"Ore-sama doesn't accept no." in a sigh he moves to Mukahi who still standing with his hands. "why did I have to do this?"

"same as why did I have to do this, idiot."

"WHY YOU!" yells Shishido at the Red Head

"cut that out you two!"

"I guess being bucho is very hard.." mumbles Momoshiro

"mada mada dane." After Gakuto (with his rather red face) finally finishes his task.. Kikumaru grins as he looks to Momoshiro. He asks Momo to eat wasabi sushi that makes the ni-nen gaspes in protest. But Fuji comment bout being easy and wasabi is delicious makes everyone in the room sweatdrops, watching the Dunk specialis's face as he eat wasabi sushi makes many of them laugh, even Kaidoh grins slightly

"hm.. next.. hem.. Ochibi!" as his names being called, Echizen who still drinks his ponta, chokes on it.

"nya! Ochibi-wa..give someone a hug!"

"Nani!"

"Echizen? A hug! Hahaha that's imposible." Momoshiro who already back to normal, give a comment.. which makes Echizen to glare. A faint blush can be seen on his cheek as he mumble something unrelevant..Eiji just grin as he adds "or.. do I have to choose the person, Ochibi?" Echizen quickly shakes his head as he knows the person, which his senpai pick can be much worse.. Echizen just looks aorund for some posible target.. Tezuka.. no,. Fuji.. he afraid of his blackmail later or maybe worse.. Momoshiro.. he still looks at the laughing senpai as he shakes his head.. NO.. Kaidoh.. that'll worsen.. other that Seigaku members.. you got to be kidding...he don't know them well enough... wait the minutes.. he looks at the Red Head senpai.. no one says he can't hug The Red Head right? Suddenly everybody blink as Echizen moves to Eiji. Momo even jawsdrop "Uso..(it's a lie..)" Echizen just smirks as he moves closer, just to makes everyone on the room know that he's fine. But as he moves closer, he's become more nervous, stopping right in front of Eiji, he blushes a little as he quickly gives his senpai a quick hug and still blushing, he walks back to his spot. Everyone silent as Echizen takes his unfinishes ponta but before he can't drink the contain, he meets a crush from Kikumaru's bear hug. "NYA! OCHIBI! KAWAI! (cute)"

"Itte su yo, Kikumaru senpai!" says him again without any attemp to remove from the hug. Sounds of laughter can be heard too.

"NEXT!" saids Kikumaru again.."hem.. Rikkaidai eh..what'shis name?" adds Kikumaru as some of them fall down.. "oh yeah Sanada-san!" a grin "hem.. Ask Yukimura-san to dance with you!" massive jawsdrops, Fuji and Oshitari just chuckles as Sanada annoyedly twitches his eyesbrowns. Yukimura just smile sweetly as he moves toward Sanada.

"so will you?" asks him still smiling sweetly.. which makes Sanada to gulp and blush. The Rikkaidai's members jawsdrop, they do not believe what they see, Yanagi also makes a mental note that Sanada's kinda cute when he is blushing.. grinning again, Kikumaru moves to the CD as he press the next button. Asthe slow music start to play, other just chuckle and wait in anticipation, Nioh even gives a loud whistle sound, which makes Sanada more nervous.. but he reaches out for Yukimura's hand and start to dance around the room.

"hm.. too bad that Yukimura-san doesn't wear any dress." Says Marui abruptly… which makes a snap inside Kikumaru's brain. On the same time, the music end and Sanada who is still blushing, releases Yukimura's hand.

"Thank you Marui-san!" quickly give Marui a hug which makes the Rikkaidai's Red Head blink several times in confuses. Then with a grin again he announced "so since I have sisters... lets put on somebody some make up!" the other who hear that, glaring at Marui in unison, which makes the Rikkaidai's Red Head sweatdropping. "nya! Since we have three schools here, let us compete, hm choose 2 person from the group, one person to do the make up, the other one.. to be make up. I go upstair first."

"good job Marui…" said Jackal sacratic

"how did I know that he will think that way?"

"Kikumaru become more and more like Fuji…" mumble Tezuka while Fuji just grinning as he add " sa who shall be the maker then?" of course all Seigaku member (except Tezuka and Inui) shake their head.

"sa... since everyone weren't very enthusiastic, let's draw a lot."

While on Hyotei side...

"so? Who is the victim?" says Oshitari as he grinning at his partner. Mukahi quickly back off as he crosses his hand in front of his body "not me ok!"

"hn.. takes a draw then..."

"er.. why not Jiroh!" says Gakuto as they looks at Jiroh who is still asleep in unison.. everybody in silent as they glance to each other.. "fine!"

On the same time... Rikkaidai side...

"well, that will bevery amusing, right Sanada?" the Fukubucho just twitches his eyesbrown at his Bucho's comment

"so Yukimura-san, do you want to be 'the victim' then."

"hem.. I won't cause I already do something for the Birthday Boy.. why not you two." Says Yukimura again as he smiles sweetly at Nioh-Yagyu direction who gasp in unison. "WHAT!"

"who're agree?" add Yukimura again as the other member of Rikkaidai raise their hand in unison...

Moment later.. Kikumaru bring down several of his sisters cosmetic (of course, after he phone his sister to asks for anything that she don't use anymore. After some explaination, his sisters just laugh and excitedly, let him takes several cosmestic) as he reaches the living room...

"nya! So who the victim and the maker?" asks Kikumaru as he looks to Seigaku members.. Oishi raises his hand. "hoy! Oishi!" says him excited while Oishi looks away in embrassed

"anou.. I'm the maker.." says Kawamura as usual but as soon as Kikumaru gives the lipstic.. "BURNING COME ON BABY LET'S MAKE YOU BEAUTIFULL!" Inui being the one who got all the fortune already scribbing his notebook madly, Fuji just grin, while the other just looks at Oishi sympathicly. In the Hyotei side, Hiyoshi bring the lipstic and start to put some make up on Jiroh's sleeping face.. why Rikkaidai, Nioh seem rather upset since all his friends choose him to be the victim... after several minutes of makes up...

"so times up! Let me see!" grinning Kikumaru bounces to the Seigaku's side when he finally see the blushing Oishi.. "_gasp_ Oishi! you seem _cough _normal with that natural colour!"

"is it?" asks Oishi as he blushes even harder..

"well.. it's is not _cough_ that bad.." adds Echizen

"BURNING! I'M SO FANTASTIC."

".. we should grab that lipstic before Taka-san decides to put make up on us." The Dunk specialist moves to take the lipstic.. while Kaidoh surprisingly agree with him and decides to help. Kikumaru bounces to Hyotei side to find the sleeping beauty "heh! Is this Jiroh?" the other Hyotei just nod in unison. ".. I guess.. we only need the crown.. and dress to makes a sleeping beauty.."

"hn, no one more beauty then ore-sama"

"so why didn't you become a victim then."

"are you kidding? Ore-sama will not use that cheap cosmestic." Massive sweatdrop.. Kikumaru raises his eyebrown annoyed, but he stop himself as he know he still have time to think what will be Atobe's task later... after all, he has to see the Rikkaidai's team.. finally as he spun his head to the Rikkaidai team.. he gaspes

"Hoy! Who do this horibble make up to you, er.. Nioh?"

"grrrr just ask my partner!"

"it's not my fault that you were keep moving.."

"grr.. it was Marui's fault!" yells Nioh as he ready to trangle Marui

"no fighting, Nioh." Even if Yukimura still smile sweetly but something in his tone makes Nioh stop.

"sigh.. I'll wash my face.." Kikumaru just sweatdrop as he let's Nioh walks toward the washroom then he announces "the winner is Jiroh!"

"hn, I never know that he can put a good make up."

"it's Hiyoshi! Try to remember my name!"

After Oishi and Nioh back from the washroom...

Kikumaru leans his head to his left thinking who should be the next victim when suddenly Fuji approaches him and whispers something. The word 'Yuuta' makes the owner who enjoy the show from the corner, jump a little. "Fuji says that you didn't like Natto! Special for Fuji then, eat natto (one of Japanese food), Yuuta!"

"ANIKI!" glares Yuuta at his brother who are still smilling sweetly with a bowl full of natto on his hand. Yuuta just looks at the natto in disgusted but as he don't have any choice.. after eating natto.. "ugh.. a..ni..ki...you'll remember.. this.. yuck!" Kikumaru looks for other victim and startes to call Inui name, Inui without any shocking reaction, waiting. "hem, do you bring your new version juice?" hearing the juice part, Inui excitedly show the big glass of juice from nowhere.. as he talking nonstop bout the excellenceof his miracle rainbow colour juice , the other just step backward. Sweatdropping, Kikumaru asks him to divides the juice into two then takes the juice and gives it to Yanagi. Without expresion, Yanagi shrugs and walks toward Inui who suddenly takes out his note. Some comment bout being unfair, but as Kikumaru continue that _Inui too, has to drink the other half juice,_ makes everybody in Seigaku suddenly jump excited, even Tezuka lets out a smirk.. Inui jawsdrop after hearing the task but after regain his composure.. "fine, I'll prove my juice is ok! Right Renji!" says Inui as he looks at Yanagi, which is nod in return. In unison they glup down.. second later, Inui suddenly run through the bathroom, while Yanagi.. doesn't even move.. know something not right, Kirihara moves to his senpai "oi, Yanagi-sanpai.." as he moves his hand up and down in front of Yanagi.. ".. ok, he in pass out mode.." massive sweatdrop..

"I never know that someone can do the standing pass out.." comment Nioh..

"next.. Ohtori..er.." while he's thinking, Ohtori gulps, a faint pink also can be seen..

"pity of you, Ohtori.." says Shishido as he pat his double partner

"hm.. demonstrate your violin skill." Relief, Ohtori lets out a sigh as the other looks rather dissapointed.. Ohtori just nod and takes the violin (out of nowhere..), he bow and play some song.. after finishes, he bow again as he finds several people seem very stunning... but not before long, all of them give him an applause.. Kikumaru suddenly bounces toward him as he hugs the Ni-nen Hyotei

"Ohtori! Love the music! You're great!" says Kikumaru as he grins with his face closes to Ohtori, Ohtori moves his face backward a little as he realise how closes they are, he even blushes harder "you..you're welcome, Kikumaru-san."

The Red Head suddenly moves back as he think for another order.. he makes Marui eats Umeboshi which makes Marui a little uptset as he did not like sour food... Kaidoh being given an order '_show me your puppy eyes_.' Which makes Momo laughing around the floor, when Kaidoh finally (tries very hard) show his puppy eyes thing.. some people just laugh, while the other twitches or raise an eyesbrown.. as for Kabaji.. Kikumaru asks him to sing! Atobe just smirk as he hear Kabaji's order, the other Hyotei (except Jiroh who are still asleep..) raises their eyesbrown, some of them laughing..so Kabaji begins to sing..

_Isoidemo asettemo kawamawari_

_Yume nante awatetemo sagasumon jyanai_

_Hitto no tame, dare no tamettewake jyanaku_

_Tadda jibun no irode ega keba ii_

--------------------------------

---------------------------

_Hitotsu hitotsu omoiwo_

_Birthday cake nitomosou_

_Hitogu shitana kiejyagunatte_

_Mada tari nainda your dream_

_Suki ni nareru koto kara_

_Shippai woo sore zuni yukou_

_Aruki hajimeta sono hino kimie_

_Happy Birthday to you.._

_(happy birthday by Aozu)_

Kabaji surprisingly sing it very well.. they just stuns as they finally clap their hands, the next one is Jackal, since one of his sister was colleting fake hair.. Kikumaru just bring it down and put several colletion on his head, the other laughing so hard that even the usually stoic one let out a smirk. Jackal with long hair, Jackal with short hair, Jackal with ponytail, Jackal with (_insert what you want_), as for Tezuka.. Kikumaru asks him to laugh.. Tezuka just stares dangerly to him but in the end, he takes the Acrobatic to the other room..from the outside the 'KAWAII' word can be heard. When the both of them go back, Tezuka as stoic as usual but.. a faint blush could still be seen, which makes everybody gasp in disbelief..

Kirihara being asks to perform a joke or two which in the end everybody just raise their eyesbrown or blink.. it's seem none of them, understand the joke or.. it's not funny after all. Kirihara just rub his hair as he shrugs and go to his chair.. as if for Atobe.. The Red Head asks him to call somebody '_Master_' which makes the Atobe shakes his head and glares at him in killing atmosphere, but realising that even Tezuka do his task.. Atobe calm himself as he moves to Tezuka as he knees down and says '_you're beautifull milady-sama' _which makes Tezuka twitches his eyesbrown several times, follow by the laughter. The scene was very priceless after all when Fuji mentions that _he forgot to bought his camera.._

As for the Hyotei Tensai, Kikumaru just grins when 'the suddenly friendly Gakuto' approaches him and whispering bout something.. Oshitari feels something bad gonna happen as he tiptoes to run away but before he can, Gakuto drags him to the center, with Kikumaru who's ready with a gown on his hand. The Hyotei members suddenly become wild when they're stripes Oshitari clothes and after several 'put here and put there'. Oshitari stands in the middle with a blue gown. Kikumaru just shout out 'Kirei! (beautifull)' as the Tensai lets out a blush. Even several guys give him a whistle.. finally when Oshitari wear his clothes again, he glares at his partner who is laughing and rolling on the floor, so much for a partner...

And at last, is Fuji turn. Everyone waiting eagerly when Kikumaru thinks bout Fuji's task.. since it was Fuji idea to play this game.. some even suggest that Fuji to do stripes dance... after several times wondering, Kikumaru grins as he finally gives Fuji his task as he says "Fuji? Go kiss someone." The task makes Fuji opens his eyes as the other laughing, but when Fuji closes his eyes again and smirk, everybody silent as they know Fuji dare to do that, they just prays that he'll not pick them to be kiss.. or are they pray Fuji to pick them? (fufufu). Fuji looks around him as his glance first at Yuuta direction which makes Yuuta jump.

"don't you dare, Aniki." With a smile, he put his finger onto his cheek as if he thinks bout something, when he meet Tezuka's gaze. Smilling he moves to him as the Bucho raises his eyesbrown.

"how bout you, ne?" says Fuji seducetively, but all Tezuka reply is "Groundo 100 Lap if you dare.." which makes several people chuckle when they see a fake hurt expression from Fuji.

"sa.. you're cruel, you know.." he says as place his hands against the wall and move closer to Tezuka, the Taller boy moves back but since he already against the wall... _Fu-ji_ is all Tezuka can murmured as he lets out another blush (today). The people surrounds them already blush furiously as they see the scene in front of them.. but before Fuji's lips can touch Tezuka's, he pull away. "sa.. you're really cute when you're blushing.." he says as he walks away from him. Tezuka sigh relief as he tries to surpress his blush. Fuji then spot Kirihara, who already tense when Fuji finally walks at him. The Rikkaidai ni-nen boy step backward as he tries to locate a place for him to hide..

"Kirihara-san?" a grin suddenly crosses The Tensai face as he moves closer to the boy, Kirihara panicly looks around him and finally moves to Yanagi back.

"Don't ever think about it, Fuji!" yells Kirihara behind Yanagi, which makes Fuji's grin even wider

"Yanagi-san, could you please.. move aside?"

"sure." Says Yanagi as he start to move aside but before he can, Kirihara's hand stop him.. "Yanagi-senpai! Please!" Fuji lets out a chuckle as he goes to other direction, which makes Kirihara sigh relief..

"sa how bout our chibi?" as he mention the chibi part, Echizen (again) chokes on his second Ponta.. before he can move, he already face in face with the Tensai.

"Wah!" blushing furiously, he moves back when a step as he steps on Momo's foot.

"Ittai!"

"Aa.." when he looks back and murmurs apologize, he can feel Fuji's hand on his shoulder, turning his head, he's looking at Fuji's blue eyes. "uso.." silent as Fuji's face moves closer and closer.. he can also feel Fuji's breath on his face but second later.. Fuji's pulls out.

"heh! Fuji! Just make your mind already!" Marui seem to be so unpatient as Fuji just walks around and was not doing his task.. Echizen's face still red but he can still murmur his favorite phrase.. Fuji finally looks at the Hyotei Tensai.

"sa.. how bout you then?" which replies with a smirk from Oshitari, but before Fuji can walk toward him.. a voice comes from front door, which makes Kikumaru walks toward it. When he finally opens the door...

"post!" says the Blue Hat postman as he gives The Pro Tennis magazine to the Red Head. After saying his thank, Kikumaru closes the door and spins around just to find Fuji, who is standing behind him.. "Mou! Fuji.. you surprise me." He says as he wanna asks if Fuji need something, Fuji just lockes his lips into him, which makes Kikumaru jerks back and drops the magazine. At first, Kikumaru just stare but second later.. he closes his eyes and lets Fuji explores his mouth, his hands also move to Fuji's waist as Fuji's moving his hand through the Red Head's hair, carresses it. When they finally apart.. Eiji blushes furiously and see that Fuji too has a faint blush on his cheek. None of them can say anything untill Fuji opens his eyes and says '_Suki desu _(love you)' Kikumaru just grins as he whispers bout '_the greatest present for his b'day'_. Kikumaru moves to lock Fuji's lips for another kiss. They seem to be so focus, not very aware that many other are peeking from the living room's door. Some smirk, some stare jawsdrop, some grinning and many other blushing furiously. In the end, all decides to move back and leave them alone, as they continue to dig on the food and talks, some of them actually admitted that they enjoy the game and this birthday party..

_Owari_

**Note : _scream in delight that finally finishes the fic on time, apologize for posible grammar mistakes... bow down for forgiveness. Beg everyone to review. _Ahem... aaa.. Happy Birthday Eiji hehe..**


End file.
